Opposite Attract
by Cherie Watson-Holmes
Summary: What if in their first year at Hogwarts the first meeting meant morethen they thought. so much better then summary. ABANDONED! PM IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT OR SOMETHING...IDK
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Back again! I know I'm writing The Missing Curtis still but Tooth keps getting on me and for those of you who have no fricking clue I'll explain:**

 **This is only my second** ** _fanfic_** **not story but fanfic. And Tooth is my beast friend whom will BE HEALPING ME WRITE THIS STORIE! YAY!**

 **Anyways, on with more serious stuff:**

 **DISCLAIMER! I dont own jack.**

 **WARNINGS Just my potty mouth.**

 **Pairings: Drarry (Draco x Harry)**

 **So this is a boy on boy thing so you dont like dont read...Blah, blah,blah.**

 **This chapter is written but Tooth who is also known as Buckteeth. And one with the story!**

 **)()()(**

 **Draco's P.O.V. First year**

The sceneary wizzed by as the train sped down the tracks at top speed. I wasnt very excited for my first year at Hogwarts but it seemed that father was thrilled. Even if that old hag Dumbledore was Headmaster. I sighed utterly bored when Crabbe barged in. I sat up and begain to yell when he said something that stopped me cold in my tracks.

"HARRY POTTER IS ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!" I stared for a moment then blinked.

"Harry Potter?"

Crabbe nodded franticly and I digested this. Harry Potter, the whole reason the Dark Lord disappeared and my parents were almost sent Azkaban, was comeing to Hogwarts. They way father spoke of him he sounded like an asshole.

"Don't pay him any mind Crabbe," I said then added, "you either Goyle." Goyle grunted but Crabbe begain to protest.

"B-but hes a legend Draco-" Crabbe sputtered. I looked at him sharply.

"I don't care." I snapped. I never told them my father was a Death Eater and even if I did they wouldnt understand and even if they did theyd be to scared to double cross me. Crabbe frowned but nodded and sat down next to Goyle. The rest of the ride was silent. Then the train stopped.

 **Harry's P.O.V. Still first year**

When the train jolted to a stop I looked up at Ron who still had chocolate on his face a chuckled. I stood and dusted of my rodes determined to keep the only thing I owned that wasn't a hand-me-down of Dudley's, clean. I hopped off the train with Ron close behind and rushed to the group of first years.

"First years this way!" I heard a familiar gruff voice yell. "First years come ter me!" I spotted Hagrid over the swarm of students and dragged Ron twards him.

"Hello Hagrid," Hagrid looked down and beamed.

"'Ello 'Arry," he replied cheerfully and Ron gasped in awe at the large man. I had to admit he did look intimidating with his large stomach and beard to match, and not to mention him standing a well over 8 feet tall. Hagrid soon lead us all to a small clearing were there stood several large horseless carages.

"Four to a carage!" And the students begain to move, all in small groups of friends. Rom and I got in an empty carage with Hermone and a plump boy named Nevil in tow. The whole way Nevil blabbed about his lost toad the bushy haired girl sitting next to him had asked us about on the train.

When the carages stopped we got out and I gasped at the impossibly large castle infront of us. A lake lay befor us and Hagris tried to get the first years attention though they were all to busy talking to each other to notice the large mans attempts. My eyes glided over all the students until one face in particular face stuck out to me.

It was a boy with grey eyes and hair almost white it was so blonde. He had a finely drawn face with high cheekbones and a curved nose. His stormy grey eyes an almond shape and his thin lips curled into a seemingly perminate smirk.

We locked eyes and his smirk seemed to widen. We crap.

 **Draco's P.O.V. At the casle**

When I caught Harrys eye I couldnt help but looked so vunerable standing there with the three idiots standing next to him. I grined grimly now as he nodded with rapt attention as Proffesor McGonagall spoke, his ebony colored hair falling into his eyes slightly. When the old witch left I spoke.

"So its true then," I said and Harrys head turned twards me, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwart." Crabbe made an indignant noise in the back of his throat but I ignored it. Harrys cheeks tinted red as everyone begain to mumble amongst each other. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle in slight alarm.

"This is Crabbe and this"- I jerked my thumb at Goyle- "Goyle. And I am Malfoy," I said, "Draco Malfoy." I stalked up to Harry when I said this and whipped around when I heard a chuckle. It was the red head Harry rode in the carage with. "You think my name is funny do you," I snarled. "Don't even have to ask yours," I sneered, "red hair and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Wesley." Wesley looked dowm slightly and I turned my attention to Potter.

"You see Potter," I spat, "some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to be hanging around with the wrong sort." I stu ck my hand out and Harry seemed suprised by the action. "I can help you there."

Harrys eyes burned with suppressed anger, "I think I can tell the wrong sort fo myself thanks." He said coolly. I growled and glared at Wesley feeling oddly jelouse.

 **In the great hall**

Students names were called but I hardly payed attention as I was still fuming.

"Draco Malfoy!" I grinned and walked up to the stool. I looked at Harry as McGonagall lowered the hat onto my head.

"SLYTHERIN!" I smirked and Wesley looked worried talking to Harry in a low voice. Soo Harrs name was called. Harry walked up slowly and sat. _TPlease be in Slytherin, please be in Slythrn.I_ chanted. he sorting hat was placed on his head and after a mment he was placed

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 **And done! hopefully Ill update soon but for now I gotta go! see ya next time!**

 **P.S. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya my young grasshoppers! Long time no see. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy busy busy. I will try and update constantly like weekly if I can but I'm not making any promises. The warnings disclaimers and everything are the same as the first chapter. Thank you for those who have reviewed. I have found a beta reader their name is fourtyfor and they'll be editing form me now. Anyway, This chapter is written by yours truly and here you are.**

 **)()()(**

 **Draco's P.O.V. *Third year.***

I hummed a tune in the back of my throat as I watched Potter from the other side of the Great Hall. He was chatting with Wesley and Granger and I felt a rush of jealousy run though my body. Why he chose those two misfits as I friends I will never know nor will I ever understand. But then...I have Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as my 'friends' the two dumbest kids in school so who am I to talk. I sighed as Dumbles rose to give his usual speech at the beginning of each Sorting and watched as Potter stared at the old coot with rapt attention.

Throughout the two year I have known Potter I knew he was always a good looking boy though this year he had officially went from boy to man. He was small for his age true but he made up for it with his looks and large attitude. He was very feminine to put it bluntly. He had curves though not as much as a woman mind you, with long legs. He had a lean build and no doubt his chest and stomach were very tone for him being Gryffindor's Quidditch Seeker. His face was very defined with high cheekbones and a slightly round though still sharp jaw line. His large green emerald pool like eyes above pale skin with slight freckles that waved over a button nose, made me melt every time they had anything but happiness in them. His unruly mop of midnight black hair looked forever ruffled no matter how many times he flattened it no doubt and it fell over his eyes slightly and if it got any longer it would cover his entire face.

I was shaken from my thought was the loud chatter of the rest of the students and the sudden smell of food. It'll never work, I concluded, Draco Malfoy was not worth the Golden Boy of Gryffindor.

 **Harrys P.O.V.**

I froze for a minute as I though. Well shit. I Harry James Potter, The Chosen One, The boy who lived, is as straight as a fucking pretzel. I sighed and looked at Draco and sighed. I could never understand how he could stand being so handsome. Girls in Slyhtherin prolly swooned over him whenever he even entered the same room as them.

Draco was a tall boy with a finely defined face with high cheek bones and sharp jaw along with an angled nose and piercing grey eyes. He had a very strongly built chest and broad shoulders though I wouldn't dare admit it. I was brought back by Hermione as we got up to leave. Never. Even the Boy who lived wasn't worth the Heir of Slytherin.

 **That was really fricken short and I'm sorry I just wanted to update so you didn't give up on this Ill update regularly but until then...**


End file.
